Hey Kaiba, do you MIND?
by WasTeariaWalk34
Summary: Dangerous things start happening when Joey pays attention in Psychology class. JxS in later chapters. Read this if you want a quick laugh. Come on, it WILL make your life better. Oh and all the cool kids are doing it.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone who knew Joey Wheeler would agree that school was not his strong suit. Additionally, his impatience, short attention span and fiery temper happened to be all of the qualities a normal psychologist was most likely not to have. So it came as a surprise to all when Joey suddenly became quite obsessed with his psychology class.

He was making so many comments about everyone's inner psyche and referencing his textbook so often that even his calmest of friends wanted a break (Wanted to break his face.) It wasn't until he started analyzing Seto Kaiba, however, that he entered truly dangerous territory.

It all started when Kaiba began tapping his pen on his desk in third bell philosophy. Joey was spinning stealthily in his chair and throwing shifty looks at the other boy for about twenty seconds before Kaiba noticed and sent him a chilling death glare in return. Joey bit his lip and scribbled something on a pad of paper. Kaiba rolled his eyes; Joey saw signs of repression and anxiety. Kaiba turned a page in his book; Joey knew Kaiba was very depressed. By the time Kaiba scratched his nose, Joey had decided that he was a suicidal maniac and had started planning an intervention.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Joey dragged Kaiba into a stairwell (don't ask me how, he just did) and started arguing his case using highly technical phrases like "stick up your ass".

Seto Kaiba, infamously hardheaded, other-people-hating CEO of Kaibacorp, could have easily outwitted the anxious teenager in front of him. He could also have easily beaten him to a pulp (or paid someone else to do it for him). Joey almost had a heart attack when Kaiba started laughing. He laughed. He laughed, he laughed and he laughed. HE FRICKING LAUGHED. As he laughed, everyone else in the school showed up to witness his laughing and they all finally believed Joey.

Seto Kaiba had completely and literally lost his mind, and it just so happened that the students of Domino High were kind (and bored) enough to help him get it back.

They had several possible leads:

Mokuba Kaiba: Seto's younger brother and only person on the planet who had held a conversation with him for more than five minutes as far as anyone knew that didn't involve profanities and/or violence.

Pegasus: His clothes were silly, his voice was silly, and gosh darn it if he was not always causing problems for everyone.

Ryou Bakura: Where the heck was he anyway?

The students decided to take an impromptu field trip to Kaiba's mansion to commence stage one of their mission to retrieve Kaiba's brain. He was more than a little disturbing without it.

"Mokubaaa!" Joey yelled shrilly a few minutes later as he barged into the house, which was unlocked.

"Hey guys!" said Mokuba, because he is always friendly.

"Your brother has lost his mind!" some girl said.

"Nice to meet you," said Mokuba.

"Now listen here!" Joey started getting into an in-depth explanation of exactly what had happened to Kaiba that would be too long to write especially since it never happened because Kaiba walked in (did you think he would stay at school!) and he was STILL LAUGHING.

"Big brother!" Mokuba ran to Kaiba and tugged at his heartstrings. I mean, trench coat. "What has happened to you?"

Kaiba ignored him and made his way up the stairs with a little wave to his peers, still chortling. He then disappeared into his bedroom.

_Du du du! What will happen next? Will Kaiba ever get his brain back? Review and I will write more. Don't review and I will write more, maybe. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Tea and, let's face it, every other student in the school, was packed awkwardly into Seto Kaiba's living room watching eagerly, daringly, silently, or not at all, as Yugi flattened some unknown and shifty character with a goatee at a little game the fine people of Domino City like to call Duel Monsters.

"With this CARD I now SUMMON the dark MAGICIAN!" Yugi roared as he simultaneously became four feet taller and boldly defined his eyes with M.A.C. eye pencil in #3245 charcoal dream.

"Shucks," said the goatee and left. So did the guy.

"WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME NEXT?" Yugi whispered.

"I still don't see how this is helping you guys. Let's go find Pegasus!" Mokuba, who had been defeated by Yugi several rounds ago, was a little salty.

Yugi laughed deeply and with much gusto, "Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba. As if anyone actually cares about this game. We just have to put it in to tie things together, ne?"

"I'll tie you together," said some guy with an eye patch.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE TO DUEL!"

Suddenly Pegasus sauntered into the room wearing a cutesy little outfit that I'm sure you've all seen before. On hookers.

"Take that back! It's Couture!"

Anyway, like I said, he was totally cutesy and he twirled a bit and gave everyone flowers. "You guys," trilled Pegasus, "I am just so eternally thankful that I denounced my less than virtuous ways and I would like to sing a little…"

"GET HIM!" shouted everyone, although I'm not sure who they shouted it to because they were all saying it. Then they got him.

Oh no! What does the evil and villainous Pegasus, who has probably not denounced his less than virtuous ways, have in store for the defenseless do-gooders who just want to save Kaiba from…annoying them anymore then he already had. And what the heck happened to that guy with the eye patch!


End file.
